


dream chaser

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: It was probably morally ambiguous of him to fantasize about his group members, but Mark was too horny to care.





	dream chaser

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this wip since july 16th and i'm glad to be rid of it. its unbetaed and incredibly self indulgent, don't look at me.

Mark was _ tired_. This fact wasn’t new, nor was it a feeling he experienced alone. The entirety of NCT 127 was tired, they had _ been _ tired, but there was no rest when it came to living their dreams.

Except this weekend, apparently, because the company had seen it fit to give them the next three days off. Not Donghyuck, of course, he was scheduled for the next Dream comeback (much to the fan’s overwhelming delight) so he had been ushered off to join the other members in the practice rooms early this morning.

Mark, the graduated Dream member that he was, had been excluded from those schedules. It was kind of sad if he really got to thinking about it, if he indulged in how much he missed the rest of the dreamies. The droopiness of his eyelids and the sluggishness of his legs when he had gotten up to use the bathroom put things into perspective, though. He needed these upcoming days of rest, so better Donghyuck than him, as far as he was concerned. That thought in mind, he simply watched as Donghyuck was being shuffled out of the door by an irate manager, snorting at the younger’s whines.

The rest of the members were starting to shuffle out of their rooms too, their bodies too conditioned to early morning wake up calls that had them rising with the sun. Only those stubborn few who could sleep though the world ending (Doyoung, mainly, though Donghyuck would’ve happily joined him in the rankings) was able to sleep through the clatter of everyone’s morning routines. Not that Doyoung would be sleeping much longer, not with the way Johnny was smirking as he slipped into the room. Mark decided to give them a few minutes, not wanting to become a possible accidental casualty.

He gave halfhearted goodbyes to a few members as he made himself a bowl of cereal, nodding his head as they told him where they were heading for the day without really listening. He was too tired to keep track of everyone, only focusing on Jaehyun when he revealed that he and Johnny would be going out on one of their JCC dates (“It’s not a date, Mark!”) and were dragging Doyoung along.

That knowledge what a shiver of anticipation racing down his spine, realization hitting that he would be the only one left at the dorm for several hours. Almost the entire morning and well into the early hours of the afternoon if he actually focused on remembering what the other member’s had told him.

Actually being _ alone _ in the dorm was a rarity, something he had only experienced a handful of times throughout the years. Every time he had been blessed with the occasion he had taken full advantage of it, in rather lewd terms, but first things first. He desperately needed to catch up on his sleep, and he had several hours he could sacrifice to such a venture.

Goals set, Mark rather gleefully waved to a seething Doyoung as he was frogmarched out the door by a grinning Johnny and Jaehyun. With a bounce in his step he deposited his empty bowl in the sink, mentally promising to wash it before Taeyong came back to the dorm, and practically skipped back to his bed.

Falling face first into his pillow, Mark was asleep in five seconds flat.

* * *

When he woke up the room was significantly lighter, as much as it could be. Doyoung was adamant when it came to hanging up blackout curtains, and Mark had seen no reason to protest. It left only a sliver of sunshine to filter in from the sides, leaving Mark to squint blearily across the room before pushing himself up onto his elbows. Mark lazily smacked around at his bed sheets in search of his phone, the brightness of the screen when he finally found it making him wince in pain. Squinting blearily at the time, he took in the fact that he still had several hours until the members would be coming back to the dorm, and that he had a rather obvious tent in his pants and the remnants of a dream in his mind’s eye.

Falling back onto the mattress with a groan, Mark stared up at the ceiling in consideration for a few moments before letting out a resigned sigh and lifting his hips. Not wasting any time, Mark kicked off his sweatpants and underwear in one go, ignoring the sound of them messily falling to the floor as he lightly gripped his length. A few gentle tugs had him hissing at the relief the sensation brought, but it was barely satisfying. Not when he could still remember the warm, wet heat surrounding him in his dream.

It was that thought that had him turning onto his side, his free hand fumbling for his bedside drawer in order to pull out the small bottle of half empty lube. Flying around so much for the tour had left him buying the travel sized tubes for the last few months, and he had yet to make his way out to buy anything larger.

Clicking open the tab, Mark hissed as he dripped the cold liquid directly onto his heated skin. He was in too much of a rush to wait for it to warm up, his hand tightening around his dick as he fucked into the slick grip. Biting back a groan, Mark let his head drop back against his pillows, free hand dropping to his side as he focused on the tight pressure.

It didn’t compare to his dream, but he knew his hand was no replacement for a pair of mischievous mouths on either side of his cock. It couldn’t make up for the way one of those mouths sucked him down until he was edging into their throat, nor could it replace the way they bit at his thighs until they were mottled with bruises.

His free hand could probably help with the way they had stretched him open until he was a whimpering mess underneath them, though.

Pulling his hand off his dick with a whimper and a squirm of his hips, Mark breathed deeply to get a hold of himself before pulling his free hand back up to empty more lube into his palm. Capping the bottle and letting it fall to the side, Mark lubed up his now freed hand until he was satisfied.

Bending his knees, Mark stretched his legs a bit as he went back to lightly tugging on his dick, his attention more focused on sliding a hand down to poke cautiously at his hole. He hadn’t been able to finger himself often, not with the way he always had a roommate at the hotels and a long shower just resulted in knowing looks and teasing questions.

He had plenty of time now, though, and the dorm was empty. Reassured, Mark breathed out a sigh of relief as he pushed in to the first knuckle, thumbing carefully under the head of his dick to distract him from the minute stretch.

Things escalated quickly after that. Mark always became insatiable when he had anything inside him and this time was no exception. One finger became two, only to shortly became three, the obscene sound of too much lube harmonizing with his cut off whimpers and the sound of his hand on his cock. The wet dream still latching onto his brain didn’t help matters, not when he could still feel the phantom sensations of two sets of hands exploring his body, _ Mark-hyung _ whispered into his ear by imagined lips. It was probably morally ambiguous of him to fantasize about his group members, but Mark was too horny to care.

Besides, he knew that Jeno and Jaemin were fucking each other, so what was the harm? He just wanted to be in between them, that’s all.

He wanted Jaemin’s sharp teeth biting bruises into his skin. He wanted Jeno’s sweet smiles as the younger sunk down onto his cock. He wanted Jaemin peeking over Jeno’s shoulder as he slid into Mark’s willing body. He wanted to be trapped between them, too overwhelmed to decide on whether he wanted to fuck up into Jeno’s warmth or press back against Jaemin stretching him open.

Mark wanted them to _ want him. _

That final thought and his fingers almost cruelly pressed to his prostate was what had the heat licking through his veins roar into a blaze. Mark didn’t know what sounds escaped him during those few moments, his ears ringing with the bliss of orgasm and the half-remembered words of his dream.

“That was hot,” Jaemin’s low voice told him, practically a purr and dangerously effective in sending a shiver down Mark’s spine. At first he thought he was still fantasizing, the voice but an echo of his wet dream, still feeling the younger’s sharp teeth glancing over the skin of his throat, but then he realized that no, that hadn’t been in his head. The realization had his blissful post-orgasmic haze ripped away in an instant as his eyes shot open, choking on a gasp as he turned his head to see Jaemin and Jeno leaning into the room, both of their gazes locked on his panting form.

Jeno’s eyes were trained on his stomach, looking over the cum streaking up his abdomen, his lubed hand still loosely gripping underneath the head as he worked through the aftershocks. His tongue darted out to wet at his lips, long fingers moving up to push his freshly blond bangs away from his face as he continued staring.

In contrast, Jaemin met Mark’s startled gaze head on before he was slowly trailing his eyes down his body, taking note of everything being presented to him. A shiteating smirk was already crawling over his lips, and Mark practically _ squirmed _ as Jaemin’s eyes focused on where he still had three of his fingers buried in his ass. He just liked feeling full as he came down from his high, alright? No one else had to know that fact, but now they _ did _ and he hurriedly pulled his sheets up from the edge of the bed to hide his body, wincing at the emptiness when he pulled his fingers out abruptly. Not there was much of a point in covering himself, not when they had already seen everything and his dignity was torn to shreds.

“Wasn’t it hot, Jeno?” Jaemin asked, raising his eyes back up to meet Mark’s once again as his eyebrows shot up curiously. He was annoyingly composed, even with how rumpled his clothing was, his blond hair greasy with sweat and shoved under a snapback. They had clearly just come back from practice, and Mark almost choked as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Jeno didn’t answer vocally, just hummed low in his throat as he finally tore his eyes away from where Mark’s cum covered stomach was hidden. He licked his lips for a second, a fleeting look of contemplation crossing his pretty features, but then he was meeting Mark’s eyes with a far too innocent smile, eyes creasing adorably, “you’re really pretty when you cum, hyung.”

Mark choked on another gasp, face reddening impossibly further. He knew he would never be able to forget those words, not with the way he knew they would be featuring in his next wet dream. At this point he was sure to implode, the explosive combination of embarrassment and latent horniness swirling dangerously in his gut.

“You-”

“We brought you food, by the way!” Jeno interrupted guilelessly, his eyes practically _ sparkling_, “join us in the kitchen after you’ve...cleaned up.”

Yet again the younger’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, that contemplative _ look _ turning his expression into something heady, and then he was turning on his heel to disappear down the hall. Jaemin let out a snort in his wake, his ever present smile shining ominously.

“Next time let us know if you’d like some company, hyung,” Jaemin told him, ignoring the way Mark choked as he departed with a salacious wink, the door closing softly in his wake.

Mark stared at the wood blankly for a few minutes, the faint sounds of the rest of Dream raiding 127’s kitchen loud enough to reach his ears. He didn’t know how he missed their entrance, but it probably had to do something with the way he was too busy fucking himself to bother. Letting his head fall back against his pillows for a second, Mark let out a self-despairing groan as he pulled his hands out from under his sheets.

Wiping the access lube and the cum coating his stomach on the fabric was probably going to end with him being murdered by Taeyong, but Mark didn’t care at the moment. He would wash them as soon as he was able, but the more pressing matter was getting himself into the shower without the other members noticing.

Only after he achieved that would Mark focus on Jaemin’s words and the implication behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
